starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Alliance of the Tide
The Free Alliance of the Tide is a coalition of Pirate groups united together. Forged by a code and skilled in raiding, these groups realized the only thing that was keeping them from death's door were themselves and only them. Members of the Tide roam across the North and Northwestern Quadrant, scavenging and negotiating trade agreements with colonies. The Free Alliance are led by the leaders of each group, with one Pirate King/Queen to watch over them all. Because of their independence and their honorable rules, they are allied with several other factions such as Blood Siege and Honest Star. History The organization of the Free Alliance wasn't formed overnight, but by a gradual increase in members starting with the escapees of a mercenary ship. They wandered without no goal in sight, taking matters in their own bloodied hands to seek out food, shelter, a home. The escapees used their acquired ship to raid ships of the same mercenary unit, taking whatever was useful and released prisoners to fill up their own. By the span of a year, they managed to wipe out the rest of the unit. From then on, the group filled up their stockpiles and made sure to roam across the Galaxy, calling it "The Highway" In the 2450s they gained traction once they were large enough to coordinate multiple vessels to other planets outside the RQ. Culture "The most heinous act of robbery is the act of dishonesty." - Gregor Howlett The Free Alliance lives under a code of honor in a galaxy of distrust. This complicates and causes confusion within several groups who thrived under violence and conflict. Gregor formed a set of conditions for each member of the Tide. Setting the distribution of loot and what constituted as loot. The Set of Conditions are as followed: # Everyone has a right to vote in a Captain's ship, they shall obey a Captain's command unless they violate the Set. # Deserting in the midst of battle will be punishable by death. # Everyone is given an equal share of alcohol on deck. # Each holds their piece, clean and ready for battle. # Honor your fellows with a proper burial once they pass. # Enslaving will result in exile. # Abide by the government's rules in foreign territory. # Execution upon a surrendered vessel will be dealt the same onto the offender. # Breaking an Oath by Blood deserves punishment. # No fellow member is left stranded. The Alliance are mainly nomads and wander in packs of ships, scattering to organize artifact hunting and military raids. The Alliance is rarely seen traveling as a large fleet due to the major presence of state patrols across the Renegade Quadrant. They exchange trading routes with several local planets, trading stolen weaponry in exchange for credits. The Alliance mostly deals in smuggling, piracy and artifact hunting to sell to wealthy collectors. Military Despite their Northwestern roots in unclaimed territory, Captains of their ships are usually outfitted with stolen weaponry from all regions of space, using whatever they can to repel boarding parties. As a whole force, the Tide prefers to sneak in and use surprise attacks due to their low protection and weaponry. Any chance a ship surrenders results in the Tide boarding and taking what's valuable, leaving the essentials to the enemy. Category:Factions Category:Crimson Incarnate